The invention relates to a compact and efficiently designed electrical control device having buttons for allowing a user to control different electrical devices. To support these buttons, there is a spring board to bias these buttons in a particular direction.
In the past, spring boards that have been used to support either rocker mechanisms or push buttons have been made from a metallic material which may result in these spring boards being formed as separate from a support board supporting these spring boards. In addition, the use of metallic material for these spring boards can result in unnecessary interference when using an antenna enclosed within a wall mounted electrical device but disposed adjacent to these spring boards. Furthermore, previous designs of electrical devices have been cumbersome because different elements such as light pipes and buttons were not coupled together in a space saving manner.